


all aboard

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, just like in all my fics otherwise stated tbh, kinda gorey details, ryan literally has no time for shane's taunting, the boys are single in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It starts off as a joke because it always does with them. Shane’s favourite thing in the world is winding Ryan up, so when they’re on location at an abandoned train station, he does just that.





	all aboard

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for "if karma doesn't hit you, I'll do it" I got on [Tumblr](http://summonedwheezes.tumblr.com/). feel free to send more my way anytime!

It starts off as a joke because it always does with them. Shane’s favourite thing in the world is winding Ryan up, so when they’re on location at an abandoned train station, he does just that.

“So, ghostie, where does this train go?” He starts, talking to the air inside an empty and decrepit train carriage where the once-leather seats have been torn up and stained.

Ryan gives him a look and slowly shakes his head, shining his flashlight on various graffiti people have left over the years when exploring the place and admiring the old train hardware.

“Does this train stop by hell, by any chance?” Shane continues with a faint smile, knowing that Ryan will jump at him mentioning the underworld and addressing any creatures that live in it.

Inevitably, it comes. “Shut up, Shane.”

They keep walking for a short while before they reach what once was a platform and tracks, now taken over by nature with weeds so tight they almost cover the metal on the ground. Ryan looks over at the signs around him, faded by time as he tells the story.

“Right over here on the track, a man named Frank Fernshaw was working on a train that was supposed to be stopped for the day, but someone got in and drove it straight over him. It’s believed that this was murder, but it was ruled an accident, and now his ghost reportedly haunts these tracks.”

“So he was working on the engine, getting his hands greasy like in the movies, and someone just fucking murked him?” Shane asks, walking over the tracks where the supposed spirit resides.

“Yeah, he was having a pretty bad time, and the worst part is his killer just walked off free due to the accident ruling.”

“Ooooh,” Shane smiles, “must be hard knowing the one who killed ya just enjoyed a long tranquil life. Is it hard, Frank? Are you wound up?”

“Dude,” Ryan almost warns.

“See, you and my pal Ryan have a lot in common. You both like trains like absolute nerds.”

“I swear to god— ah!” One step after Ryan climbs back onto the old platform his foot gets tangled in some form of ivy on the ground and he almost falls, if it weren’t for Shane catching him.

“Steady on, little guy,” Shane smiles, “wouldn’t want the ghouls getting ya.”

Ryan rolls his eyes as he straightens himself up. He feels warmer than he usually ever would in a haunted location, but he chalks that up to the embarrassment of almost eating shit for the world to see.

“Funny how this happened after you mentioned hell and reminded a ghost of their traumatic death, though.”

“Ryan.” Shane says, putting his ‘are you shitting me' face on.

“Look, man, I’m just saying— sometimes entities push people over.” Ryan keeps walking, heading for the supposedly most active part of the site, a supply closet.  
  
Shane just shakes his head as he follows Ryan into the supply closet. It’s so small none of the crew fits in with them; with the door closed behind him and both of them holding a phone to film on, the side of the bodies touch as Ryan tells him about the gruesome history.  
  
“It’s reported that the station manager would throw his employees in here and lock the door behind him as punishment for ridiculous things like a cleaner forgetting to throw away a newspaper while getting a train ready for the next set of passengers. So yeah, not a great place.”  
  
Shane hums. “I don’t know what you mean, this is cosy!”   
  
“Yeah, I don’t know if you’ll think it’s cosy when I tell you about the more gory details.”  
  
“Just lay it on me, baby. I’m all ears.” Shane wants to gesture to Ryan, to talk with his hands like he always does, but it’s too cramped, so he just shoves Ryan in the shoulder with his arm a bit.

“So—hey, don’t shove me, dick.” Ryan uses the tone he always uses when he acts like he’s tired of being wound up but secretly loves it. Shane flushes. “Anyway, an employee named Mary Svenson was locked in here for an entire day for talking back, and when he came to let her out, she was dead. They thought at the time she suffered a heart attack, but she was 25, which led some people to believe it could be something else—”

“Like what, a ghost killed her in here? Come on!” 

“I mean, you gotta admit that it’s weird a perfectly healthy young woman would just collapse like that. Besides, another employee had actually met his death in here before; a heavy box fell on him from the top shelf and he died of blunt force trauma.” 

“Ouchie!”  
  
“Yeah, homeboy wasn’t having a great day. Mondays, am I right?”  
  
Shane laughs, and Ryan notices they’re standing so close together he can feel his body shake with it; he’s made him laugh plenty of times before, but the added closeness makes this precious, and he wants to bask in it.

They do their usual thing, calling out to the ghosts of the employees (or talking to the wind, as Shane puts it), and Ryan finds that he’s really not as scared as usual, not as eager to leave the small dirty dark space. If he squints, he could almost persuade himself that they’re somewhere nicer, like the forest or the hotel, looking for ghosts somewhere he feels more comfortable.

When it’s time to leave, Shane puts his hand on the knob, covering it entirely, and gives it a couple strong shakes before he turns back to Ryan, who’s staring at him with a look on his face that says “what’s taking so long?”   
  
“I..You’re gonna lose your mind, but I’m pretty sure we’re locked in here.”   
  
“This is what we get for you taunting them earlier and mocking Fernshaw’s death!” Ryan rubs his temple with his free hand.   
  
“Hey, it’s not my fault the ghosties like me so much they wanna keep me here. Besides,” Shane continues as he steps forward to stand right in front of Ryan, “karma’s a bitch— if you believe in that sort of thing, which you obviously do.”   
  
“I— if fucking karma doesn’t hit you to stop you from jinxing us, I swear to god I will **.** ”   
  
In the faint light of both of their torches, Shane can make out Ryan’s signature furrowed brow in his lower line of sight, and he realises then, in the dark, that there’s something more than just friendly about why he loves to make him mad.   
  
“You know what,” he breathes, “I’d love to see that, little guy.”   
  
Ryan raises both of his eyebrows and Shane can pinpoint the exact moment the air changes, which is when Ryan pockets his phone slash torch.   
  
He blinks, and the next thing he knows, Ryan’s shoving him against the door and tiptoeing to press their lips together, pinning Shane’s wrists to the old rusted metal. Shane smiles as he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, and he realises this is what he’s always looked for when he winds Ryan up. 

_________

  
  
After making out some more, they eventually remember to ask the crew to let them out so they can wrap up, and back at the hotel, Ryan gets proven wrong about their evening being entirely full of bad omens; Shane’s legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds into him are definitely good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! was this any good? tell me all about it below!


End file.
